Team CORE
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Say hello to a new team in Beacon. Out of all the new teams made in the academy, they are the core, the experienced fighters. Say hello to team CORE.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Besides from team RWBY, JNPR and CRDL as the new teams of Beacon, there was another team that was made in Beacon.

Two of them from the legendary Assassin Order, but different.

One is a pirate, only attacking ships that belong to Roman Torchwick.

The other is one the was born into the order, but lost everything, but still fights for freedom.

The other two are girls in the team, who don't know that they are assassin's, not yet.

One comes from a rival dust company that rivals the Schnee Dust company.

The other is a former thug that ran with Roman, but made her own path to freedom after she came to her senses

Connor Kizuato

Olivia Tenshin

Robbie Nova

Emily Edwards

Together they form Team CORE, and they fight the darkness that tries to rule the world once again.

**A/N: **Robbie Nova belongs to zZ Sky Ninja Zz, who made his first RWBY fic a few days ago. Read his story called "The Robbed Warrior" great story. Read a bit of my story "Of Assassin's and Hunter's" if you haven't yet, because you need to read a bit to understand the plot. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Journey to Beacon

Chapter 1: Journey to Beacon

**Hello good people. Welcome to the first chapter of team CORE. It took me awhile to make this and i had a couple writer blocks here and there. But let's cut to the chase. I have made a partnership with 'zZ Sky Ninja Zz' which means that we are working together in making new stories at times. He let me use his OC in this story and my other story 'Of Assassin's and Hunter's'. Hope you like this first chapter. Please review so i can have some tips and all from you people. Thank you.**

**I do not own RWBY, Assassin's creed and Robbie Nova. I own Connor, Emily and Olivia**

Connor was standing on a ledge of a building, over watching the surroundings, ready for trouble. He was wearing his black robe like hoodie and his dark blue pants when he went out for patrol. His hood was down, making his face more mysterious. He was thinking about thoughts from a couple days ago.

A couple days ago

"I'm what?" asked Connor. The mentor (leader) of the assassin's was walking with him in the courtyard of the Brotherhoods HQ. "I'm saying young lad, would you like to go to Beacon academy?" asked the mentor. "Why do ask mentor?" said Connor. The mentor looked at Connor with his weathered eyes. "A few days ago, the headmaster of Beacon, Pro. Ozpin asked if i could have two of you over at his school," said the mentor. "Why does this involve me?" asked Connor. The mentor placed his hands on Connors shoulders and kneeled down and looked into Connor's eyes, "I sense that you have potential to become a hunter Connor," said the mentor. Very rare would the mentor do this to the men/women of the Brotherhood. The mentor is a kind and gentle spirit to anyone, even to the wrong doers of the world. "I understand mentor, I accept the offer," said Connor. The mentor stood up and patted Connor on the shoulder. "Mentor, who is the other assassin you're sending with me?" asked Connor. The mentor let out a rare smile, "I think you know this man. Your friend, Robbie Nova, Connor," said the mentor. Connor made wide eyes and placed his left hand on his chest and bowed his head at the mentor to understand. The mentor walked away and left Connor near the statue of his ancestor, Altair. Connor looked at the statue, "You have given me your graces Altair," said the young assassin as he did the same thing he did to the mentor.

The flashback ended and Connor saw that his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he started.

"It's Robbie, Connor!" said the caller.

"Hey Rob. You ready for Beacon?" he asked his friend.

"I sure am Connor. Just look above you," said Robbie and he hanged up.

"Look up?" thought Connor with a confused face. He looked up and saw a ship nearby. "Rob's ship," said Connor. He saw Robbie standing on the edge of the ship with a grin on his face and said, "Well? What are you waiting for? The red carpet? Get on!" Connor gave a grin himself and started climbing the building and jumped for the ship. He landed near Robbie who gave him a nudge on the head. "I see you decided to drop on in on the fun," said Robbie in a cheerful voice. "Sure did Robbie," said Connor. Robbie walked to the wheel and looked at Connor. "You know how to command a ship that is in the air or water?" asked Robbie. "I know a thing or two about seafaring and flying the skies thank's to my ancestor Edward Kenway, Robbie," replied Connor. Robbie nodded and grabbed the wheel and looked at Connor and gave him a nod. Connor yelled at the top of his lungs, "Alright men, set a course for Beacon academy. Full sail lads!" The crew immediately followed the commands and went straight to doing them. "Even for a sky pirate, Rob is a good man at heart. He is my friend," thought Connor. He stood next to his friend and they flew to Beacon, beginning their journey.

As they approached the academy, the ship got a message. "Attention inbound ship, we need your authorization codes, reason why you are here or leave." Connor spoke into the mic, "This is the Dottrina and we are new students of Beacon. We have authorization from Pro. Ozpin himself. Authorization codes Zulu-six-niner-alpha-one," spoke Connor in a firm voice. After a moment, the radio went back up, "The code checks out, you can come in and land in the landing port Dottrina. Welcome to Beacon," said the air tower clerks.

Ruby saw a ship land as she walked of the transport she took with her sister Yang. She saw two figures jump of the ship and saw one point at something on the ship. "You okay Ruby?" asked her sister Yang. Ruby looked at her sister, "I'm fine Yang, i just saw something," replied the young sister.

Connor and Robbie jumped of the ship along with some of his men. "Alright, some of you stay and tend to the Dottrina while the rest of you come with me," said Robbie. The men nodded. Some followed and others stayed on the ship. Connor bumped into a girl with brown hair and red eyes with a dress that was similar to his sister Weiss's dress, but a bit more longer and more mobile. She dropped her stuff that she was carrying.

"Ah, sorry for that Miss," said Connor as he picked up some of her stuff. "It's fine, this happens to me a lot," she replied. Connor placed her stuff on the ground and shouted to Robbie, "I'll catch up with you Rob!" he said. "Glad that i could help gather your stuff together. Connor Kizuato. Pleased to meet you," said Connor as he extended his hand out to her. "She shook it, "Nice to meet you Connor. I'm Olivia Tenshin. I'm the heiress to the Tenshin dust company," she replied. "Nice to meet you Olivia," said Connor. "The Tenshin dust company? The rival company against the Schnee dust company. I wonder what sis will say?" he thought in his head. He said goodbye to her and started walking around, to get a feel for Beacon.

After walking around for a bit, Connor sat down on a bench and looked up to the sky and saw an eagle. He mimicked an eagle call and it came to him. It landed on his arm and he patted his head. "Good boy," said Connor to the eagle. He took a piece of parchment out and wrote on it and wrapped it around on the eagle's leg. "Go to the assassin order and give them this message that we have arrived," said Connor thanks to his eagle power. He was able to talk to the eagle and it nodded and it flew off. "I'm glad that I'm here now," said the assassin.

He was joined by a girl with a black sweater with a blue sweater vest above it. She also wore blue skinny jeans and white converse shoes. "You new here like me?" said Connor to the girl. The girl looked at him, "Sure am," she replied. The assassin extended his hand to her, "Names Connor Kizuato. What's yours?" "Emily Edwards," the said girl said as she shook the hand. "And how did a former thug join Beacon?" asked Connor. Emily was shocked at the man's question. "H-how did you…?" "Don't worry, only a few people know here at Beacon and I'm one of them. I' surprised that you made your own path to freedom after so long Emily," said Connor. "Emily smiled at the assassin's kindness, "Thank you Connor. I just… I couldn't take it anymore, robbing people who are innocent." "And you made the right choice Emily," said Connor. Connor stood up, "C'mon, we should go inside, the headmaster might have something to say," said Connor. "Okay," said Emily.

As they went inside, Connor was ambushed by Robbie, "Where did ya go Connor?" said Robbie. Connor shrugged Robbie off, "Just takin' a walk around Rob." Robbie saw the Emily beside him, "Who's the lovely lass beside you lad?" he asked. Emily blushed a bit from Robbie's statement, "I-I'm Emily," she said. "Nice to meet you Emily, I'm Robbie," he replied. Connor punched playfully on Robbie's shoulder, "Stop being a ladies man Robbie," said Connor. Robbie jumped on Connor again, "I will if you get me off ya Connor!" he yelled. Connor shook him off and did a light kick on his gut. He held his hand out to Robbie and picked him up. "At least we're here now Connor," said Robbie. Connor gave him a grin, "Me too Robbie. Me too."

After the announcement Pro. Ozpin gave the new students, Connor and Robbie were called down to talk with him in his office.

"So, you two are the Assassin's of the Assassin Brotherhood?" asked Ozpin. Both of them nodded.

"It is an honour to be here Pro. Ozpin," said Connor. Robbie nodded to say the same thing.

"Robbie Nova. You are a sky pirate, is that right?" asked Ozpin.

"Sure am Mr. Ozpin. I'm a sky pirate like the assassin, Edward Kenway," replied Robbie.

"Do you know why i've asked your mentor to have you two over here?" asked Ozpin. They both shook their heads.

"I understand why you don't know. I only asked if i could have at least two of your people to be part of the school," said Ozpin.

"Okay sir. Let's see what happens this year and the next three Pro. Ozpin," said Connor. The two assassin's walked out of his office and walked to the locker room. Connor bumped into a girl in white. "How many times do i have to bump into people today?" he thought to himself.

"Hey, watch it you idiot!" yelled the girl.

"Weiss?" said Connor.

"Connor?" said the girl.

Connor picked his sister up and hugged her. "It's good to see you sis!" he yelled.

"It's great to see you too Connor," said Weiss. "How's mom?" he asked. Weiss kept smiling, "She's fine. She misses you," she said. Connor smiled back, "I missed you, mom and dad while i was at the order. But i'm here now Weiss."

Weiss saw Robbie beside Connor and broke off from the hug. "Who's that beside you Connor?"

"The names Robbie Nova," said Robbie to Weiss. Weiss glared at Robbie, "You're a pirate," she said.

"Is that okay snow white?" said Robbie.

"Don't call me that you filth. I'm the heiress to the Schnee dust company!" she yelled.

"Your a pretty heiress too," said Robbie.

"Don't... uhhh, whatever. Connor, can you get him away from me?" said Weiss.

"Okay Weiss," said Connor. Connor punched Robbie in the chest that told him to follow him.

"If you tell Weiss that you are an Assassin, she may respect you more Rob," said Connor.

"Nah, well not yet, i'm going to have some fun," said Robbie.

"Suit yourself, besides you will need to reveal it in time Robbie," said Connor.

Connor changed into his sleepwear which was a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Robbie was shirtless but had sweatpants to wear. Robbie had more then a dozen tattoos on his body and a huge scar going diagonal across his back from an accident from a past mission in the order. They walked to the hall were they and all new students are going to be sleeping for tonight.

"Looks like this is it Robbie," said Connor.

Robbie was stretching his muscles out, "Yeah, our first night here, today was fine and all," replied Robbie. Connor looked at his hidden blade bracers and pooped out on of the blades and looked at it.

"Why don't you take those off Connor?" asked Robbie. "Nah, i keep them on for emergencies Robbie," said Connor. "Completely understandable bro," said Robbie.

Connor crawled into his sleeping bag and looked at the ceiling for a good moment. "Our journey's begin soon. I wonder how it will go?" he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in a mater of moments.

**Thank you again for reading this, it means a lot to me when i get good feedback from you people.**

**Stay safe and have fun.**


End file.
